


[Podfic] The E-Mail

by sophinisba



Category: NewsRadio
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Lisa is outed as a fan (my story read aloud).





	[Podfic] The E-Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The E-Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69293) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> I wrote this for Yuletide 2008, long before I got interested in podfic, but when I went back to record it there was unexpected podfic meta!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/NewsRadio/The%20E-Mail.mp3) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 14:30 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
